


Bivalvia

by Nyridian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyridian/pseuds/Nyridian
Summary: Aunque Ryan Kinkade es un chico silencioso y serio, siente una gran pasión por captar momentos y resguardarlos para siempre en una imagen o vídeo. Una persona capaz de encontrar belleza e interés en las cosas más simples, cosa que terminaba aburriendo a sus compañeros casi siempre.Pero sin duda aquel chico que había retratado mientras hacía su proyecto no era nada simple, mas sin duda era muy bello.
Relationships: Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

-¿Sobre qué vas a hacer tu proyecto final? -preguntó Nadia con emoción- ¿Será algo súper fantástico estilo Guerras de las Galaxias? ¿Tienes dinero para efectos especiales y bombas de humo? ¿Puedo actuar? Soy muy buena simulando disparos -dijo colocándose en posición, como si disparara un arma. Cerró un ojo y seguidamente hizo ruiditos de disparo:- ¡Pishum, pishum! ¡Muerto!

Ryan se había mantenido impasible ante todo el alboroto que su amiga armaba alrededor de él por un simple proyecto para su clase audiovisual.

-No haré tal cosa -negó levantando una ceja, parando de comer para ver que aún seguía con sus disparos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -alargó parando para mirarle- Por favor, dime que no vas a hacer otro vídeo sobre la levadura -pidió recordando aquel increíblemente aburrido vídeo de la clase de biología en el instituto.

-Fue más bien sobre el proceso de fermentación -le corrigió tranquilamente-, la levadura convierte los carbohidratos en di...

-¡Aburrido! -le cortó la chica y de inmediato buscó apoyo- Por favor, díganle que lo fue, quiero salvar a sus compañeros de algo así.

James e Ina se miraron, habrían preferido mantenerse al borde de eso.

-Bueno... -comenzó James buscando las palabras adecuadas- no fue tan malo -alargó sin saber qué decir- ¿Al menos fue educativo y algo interesante?

-Te dormiste luego del minuto dos -le atajó Ina sin problemas, haciendo que James luciera algo culpable, pues ella recordaba bien ese día. Seguidamente miró a Kinkade- Fue terriblemente aburrido, toda la clase lo dijo -terminó por decir sin ningún tapujo, regresando a su puré de papas.

-Bueno, supongo que si fue un poco aburrido -asintió James con una sonrisa culpable.

-¿Ves? -asintió Nadia.

Ryan solo hizo una mueca.

-Uhm -alargó acabando con su almuerzo- Lo pensaré, pero ya tengo algo en mente -dijo levantándose con su bandeja vacía- Tengo clases, nos vemos luego.

-Bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla. ¡Sabes dónde encontrarnos! -se despidió Nadia alegremente.

-Suerte -asintió James a su amigo, pues sin duda la necesitaría.

Durante la siguiente hora de clases Ryan pensaba en el tema de su proyecto y solo tenía claro que quería retratar algo de vida marina, por lo que aprovecharía su semana libre para investigar y comenzar a trabajar sobre ello. Tenía en mente hacer algo que no resultara aburrido, pero que no se saliera de su estilo y realmente fuera interesante para los demás, por lo que el Instituto de vida marina de Altea sin duda era el lugar adecuado y no le tomaría más de dos horas llegar en autobús, por lo que aquella misma tarde luego de clases comenzó a planear su viaje.

 _¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?_ , le había escrito James en cuanto le había avisado esa noche de lo que haría al día siguiente.

_ No, estoy bien _ . _Disfruta tu sábado._

Se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para ir solo, pues había investigado el lugar y varios animales que allí se encontraban, por lo que se hacía una idea más específica de lo que quería en su vídeo.

Aquella noche preparó todo el material y lo que llevaría para al día siguiente partir rumbo al Altea, el cual había visitado algunas veces en el pasado con sus padres, esta sería la primera vez que iría solo pues estos estaban ocupados.

Lo único que Ryan nunca imaginó era que el viaje de dos horas se le hiciera pesado, todo gracias a algunos niños en el autobús que en algún momento le hicieron considerar el cambiar su proyecto a: "¿Por qué los niños de cinco a ocho años tienen tanta energía y son tan gritones?", pero no consideraba tener el tiempo ni la paciencia para ello por lo que cuando al fin acabó aquella tortura, esperó a que todos bajaran para poder ser el último y darse el tiempo de mirar el lugar sin tener tantos gritos de fondo que arruinasen sus tomas.

El edificio seguía igual que siempre. Pintado con azules y blancos, la fachada mostraba como bienvenida algunos dibujos de peces sin perder la seriedad de ser un acuario sin fines de lucro que se dedica a estudiar, conservar y rehabilitar la vida marina.

Suspiró, en serio le gustaba ese lugar. Se alejó un poco para tener una buena toma del edificio y grabó una pequeña presentación con los datos que había sacado de internet.

-Este acuario se fundó en mil novecientos ochenta y cuatro, reutilizando un espacio que se ocupaba como fábrica de sardinas en lata. Hoy, el edificio acoge a más seiscientas especies, como tiburones, aves, bosques de kelp (algas gigantes) y, también, sardinas -relató haciendo un acercamiento antes de cortar la toma, evaluarla y decidir que se quedaría con ella.

Continuó grabando un poco hasta la entrada, en donde afiches coloridos junto al puesto de información saltaban a vista dándole la bienvenida. Habían varios guías en el lugar y una de ellas, una morena de cabello blanco le dio una hoja con información sobre las nutrias y los pingüinos junto a la hora en la que los cuidadores los alimentaban, pues eran los animales más populares y el moreno podía entender por qué: eran adorables. Detuvo la grabación y tomó foto a la hoja.

-¿Te unes al recorrido? -preguntó la chica justo cuando paró de grabar, apuntando ligeramente con la cabeza al grupo que había ido con él en el autobús.

Miró a los niños y estos estaban notablemente emocionados por la tarea, exudaban energía, vitalidad y mucho ruido. Lo consideró un momento pues la información sería buena, pero ya la había escuchado muchas veces y en serio no tenía ganas de tener gritos en su audio.

-No, gracias -negó- Iré por mi cuenta. Ah, me preguntaba si puedo grabar por el lugar, tengo un proyecto de clase y... creo que me decidí por la vida marina, pero aun no sé en qué especie enfocarme.

-Ya veo -asintió la chica- Puedes grabar en las instalaciones, pues promovemos el estudio y la investigación -sonrió abrazando el resto de hojas informativas que le quedaban- Si necesitas más información de la que hay en los carteles o computadoras dispuestas en el lugar sobre alguna especie, siempre puedes preguntar a un cuidador o guía -señaló su uniforme que constaba de una camisa blanca con el logo del acuario a la altura del pecho, una chaqueta, shorts y botas naranjas- Los guías vamos de naranja, los cuidadores normalmente están dentro de los hábitats, pero fuera de estas visten similar, pero de azul. No puedes confundirte -asintió- Cualquier cosa, di que Allura te envía -le guiñó amigable.

El chico solo asintió.

-Gracias.

-Bien, no hay de qué. ¡Disfruta de tu paseo! -se despidió yendo a atender al grupo que le tocaba en ese momento para hacer la introducción.

Ryan también continuó su camino luego de pagar la entrada, agregando al vídeo que esta no era más que una pequeña colaboración para seguir apoyando el proyecto.

Mientras se adentraba en el lugar, grababa y tomaba fotos, pronto se dio cuenta que en un día no alcanzaría a cubrir todo, menos con la afluencia de gente que crecía y se quedaba en sus planos en ocasiones.

-No va a ser muy productivo -se dijo mirando lo que tenía.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había llegado y aunque tenía buen material, no terminaba de convencerle del todo.

Siguiendo su instinto de buscar algo alejado o a lo que los demás no prestaran tanta atención, miró la hoja que le habían dado al principio y se dio cuenta de que pronto sería la hora de comer de los pingüinos, lo que significaba el momento perfecto para irse lo más lejos posible de esa zona a grabar.

Avanzó en sentido contrario a la multitud que se dirigía al hábitat de los pingüinos, terminando en las exhibiciones al aire libre. Podía sentir el aroma del mar y el sol calentarle la piel. Hacia un buen día para la fotografía al aire libre, ni demasiada ni poca luz, por lo que aprovechó de fotografiar a los animales que pudo, siendo la mayoría de estos rescatados o nacidos bajo cautiverio. El camino le llevó a una de las últimas exhibiciones: las focas, donde curiosamente no había tanta gente ya que dichos animales no estaban por el lugar, hasta ese momento pues las puertas tras el hábitat se habían abierto y una pequeña foca salió corriendo del otro lado para lanzarse al agua, por lo que de inmediato el moreno sacó su cámara y la dejó en el trípode para grabar el momento y luego, con una cámara extra, comenzó a tomar fotos a la pequeña y divertida foca.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta que uno de los cuidadores terminaba de abrir la puerta para que saliera el resto de focas, siendo seguidas por otro chico que cargaba baldes de comida y algunas pelotas de playa desinfladas para que los animales jugaran. Viendo esto, Ryan dirigió su cámara al lugar para tomar más fotos de las focas en el momento justo cuando el cuidador moreno de ojos azules sonreía divertido porque uno de los animales le había escupido y se reía de él. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó varias fotos de aquello.

-¡Bii-Boh-Bi, eres asqueroso! -reía el muchacho, ajeno a que era fotografiado y grabado- ¿Listo, Keith? -preguntó al otro cuidador.

-Sí, Lance, voy a comenzar a limpiar aquí -avisó Keith regresando tras la puerta.

Lance dejó fuera del alcance de las focas los baldes y se puso a llenar de aire las pelotas de playa a pulmón, mientras otra foca pequeña se acercaba a buscarle juego y el trataba de alejarse de su cosquilludos bigotes.

-¡Toma! -exclamó Lance al acabar una de las pelotas y la lanzó.

Varias focas fueron tras la pelota para jugar con ella. El cubano rió y continuó con su trabajo hasta acabar con todas las pelotas y solo ponerse a jugar con ellos, aprovechando de enseñarles algunos trucos con ayuda de aperitivos como incentivos.

El tiempo pasaba y Ryan solo podía observar al chico llamado Lance jugar con las focas, alimentarlas, nadar con ellas y luego ayudar al otro chico a terminar de limpiar y poner en ambiente todo el hábitat. En todo momento sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho que le hacía sentir como si estuviera en una película y observara al guapo cuidador en cámara lenta. Le encantaba la energía que ponía al hacer cualquier tarea pues se notaba que le gustaba estar allí, casi parecía brillar y eso le recordaba a sí mismo y a lo bien que se lo pasaba al tomar una cámara... aunque no lo exteriorizara. Estaba tan sumido en su mundo que solo vino a salir de su ensoñación cuando la persona a la que tanto observaba le apuntaba luego de haberle dicho algo a una foca que se metió al agua.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mucho tiempo? -exclamó Lance hacia él.

Ryan solo pudo parpadear y apuntarse a sí mismo para saber si era con él, aunque había pocas personas por allí.

-Sí, tu -rió y al chico no dejaba de parecerle un hermoso sonido, no sabía por qué- Es que verás, Bii-Boh-Bi acostumbra a... -trató de prevenirle, pero era ya muy tarde.

La foca llamada Bii-Boh-Bi se había acercado lo suficiente como para escupirle y seguidamente reírse.

-Eh... -fue todo lo que Ryan atinó a decir al verse mojado. Agradecía a sus adentros que su equipo fuera aprueba de agua... pero él y su ropa no lo eran, y ahora tenía toda la cara y parte tórax mojado.

Lance ahogó una risita.

-¿Estás bien, amigo? -preguntó con la voz temblándole por la risa que no quería dejar salir - ¡Discúlpalo!

El moreno asintió y se secó un poco la cara con la tela seca de su camisa.

-No hay problema -trató de decir lo suficientemente alto, recordando el por qué estaba allí.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado demasiado tiempo observando al chico de ojos azules y ahora pronto sería la hora del almuerzo. Por la tarde solían haber más personas, por lo que no tendría oportunidad de hacer más en ese día, así que con un suspiro paró la grabación y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Te gustaron las focas? -volvió a hablar Lance, acercándose por la zona seca del lugar al trote hasta acabar en la barandilla que separaba al público de los animales- Dime, ¿captaste mi lado bueno? -preguntó con una sonrisa algo creída a la vez que colocaba su pulgar e índice en su mentón, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba a Bii-Boh-Bi para evitar que hiciera otra travesura.

El contrario solo le miró sin alguna expresión, aunque por dentro su corazón latía velozmente por tener su atención.

-Ah...

-De haber sabido que grabarían que estaría más presentable -bufó sin darle tiempo a responder, pasando una mano por su despeinado cabello.

Aquel simple gesto y que su sonrisa pasara a una menos petulante, una más suave, hizo sonreír levemente al chico.

-Bueno... quizás regrese mañana -murmuró terminando de guardar sus cosas- Aun me quedan exhibiciones por grabar y... ahora hay mucha gente, me sería difícil -terminó con un suspiro, rascando su nuca.

Lance asintió.

-Si lo que necesitas es venir antes puedes hablar con la jefa Allura o con Coran para que te den un pase especial antes de que abramos -le indicó sin borrar su sonrisa- Allura usualmente se mueve por todos lados y no hay un lugar fijo donde encontrarla, pero puedes encontrar a Coran en la oficina principal por allá -señaló hacia el edificio- Busca un mapa, no hay perdida, chico lindo -dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Ryan pensaba en que si no tuviera tanto control de sí mismo, se hubiera sonrojado.

-¡Lance! Deja de coquetear y ven aquí, ¡tenemos trabajo que hacer! -llamó Keith asomándose por la puerta con una mueca.

-¡Voy! -exclamó Lance volteando a ver a su compañero, el cual bufó y rodó los ojos antes de desaparecer tras la puerta nuevamente- Bien, el deber llama, nos vemos luego...

-Ryan... Ryan Kinkade -asintió presentándose.

-Lance McClain, te daría la mano, pero apestan a pescado y calamar -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Así que hasta mañana! No te quedes mucho aquí o Bii-Boh-Bi volverá a escupirte -rió leve, llevándose a la foca consigo.

-S-Si...

Y siguiendo sus consejos, partió para poder pedir aquel permiso y lograr avanzar con su tarea... aunque había tenido un excelente material ese día de aquel chico que le parecía lindo.

-Lance McClain -murmuró viendo las fotos del muchacho en su cámara mientras caminaba a la oficina principal.

* * *

-Eres un acosador -murmuró Ina en cuando observó la más de una hora de metraje del cuidador de ojos azules que tenía Ryan.

-Claro que no -se defendió con una mueca- Además, para ser un acosador tendría que ser constante... eso solo fue un momento -dijo con cierta duda-, ¿no?

Esa misma tarde se había reunido con sus amigos en un café cerca de su casa y Nadia prácticamente había robado su mochila para ver de qué iba a ser su proyecto.

-¡Sí lo es! -rió Nadia viendo las fotos en su cámara- Lo grabaste y fotografiaste sin previo permiso... aunque luego te dejó hacerlo -le miró- ¿Cómo dijiste que era su nombre?

-No lo dije -levantó una ceja- Se llama Lance McClain.

-Oh, no, Ryan Kinkade, eres un acosador. ¡Ahora buscas su nombre en internet! -alargó la morena con diversión, dejando la cámara a un lado para tomar la laptop del chico, en donde había comenzado a descargar su trabajo.

-¡Hey! -exclamó muy tarde, intentando rescatar su computadora de las garras de la chica.

-Lance McClain -alargó ella tecleando con una sonrisa casi gatuna el nombre en el buscador- Oh, jo, jo, tu novio es algo famosillo.

Con solo decir eso Ina y James se asomaron a ambos lados de la morena para ver lo que había encontrado.

-Vaya, pues tiene razón -asintió James, leyendo uno de los artículos que había abierto la chica- Parece que tu cuidador es un amante de los animales y doctor veterinario enfocado en la medicina animal acuática. Forma parte de un grupo de veterinarios liderado por el famoso veterinario Takashi Shirogane en el Instituto de vida marina de Altea para cuidar, rehabilitar y devolver a la mayor cantidad de animales a su hábitat natural -leyó entrecerrando un poco los ojos, quitándole el control del mouse a Nadia para bajar un poco más- Y... muchas más cosas bonitas sobre su equipo acerca de cuidar animales, reproducción...

-No sabía que tenías esos gustos por los daddys, Kinkade -rió Nadia, interrumpiendo a James- Tiene veinticuatro años -dijo recuperando el control.

-No es realmente mayor -opinó James, pues todos allí tenían veinte.

-Shh...

El moreno se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró. Bueno, le gustaba saber que en verdad no lo había juzgado mal y era un amante de lo que hacía, cosa que le parecía muy atractivo; por otro lado, no le gustaba que sus amigos averiguaran toda la vida (o mitad de ella) del chico gracias a internet.

-Basta -dijo soltando un gruñido antes de levantarse y cerrar la laptop a los tres- No es mi novio, simplemente admiro a la gente que ama lo que hace. No soy un acosador y... ¡no toquen mis cosas! -acabó con una mueca, tomando la computadora y de más cosas para guardarlas pues no estaban a salvo con ellos ahí.

-Te gustaría que fuera tu novio y tienes un crush con él -le contradijo Nadia acomodándose los lentes con diversión.

-Seguro que quiere que le de clases privadas de reproducción -dijo James divertido, apoyando a la morena.

Los dos se rieron mientras Ina bebía de su batido sin aparentemente prestar atención a la conversación.

Ryan hizo un ruidito de molestia.

-Uhm, me voy -dijo luego de guardar sus cosas- Tengo tarea que hacer -murmuró colgándose la mochila y tomando el envase de su batido.

-Ahora le dicen tarea a hacer cosas pervertidas con videos del chico que te gusta -ladeó la rubia inexpresiva y el moreno hubiese preferido que no abriera la boca, pues aquel comentario solo hizo reír más a los otros dos.

-¡Diviértete, Ryan!

-¡Adiosito!

Fueron las despedidas de sus amigos mientras él mantenía su seriedad al salir del lugar, no les iba a demostrar que estaba avergonzado.

Al llegar a casa solo tomó un descanso y se puso a trabajar un poco en su proyecto, pero al llegar al espacio de más de una hora grabada de Lance, simplemente no pudo continuar. Se encontró perdido de nuevo en aquellos sentimientos que afloraban al ver al chico, apreciando aquello como si en verdad fuera su más grande producción. Se quedó allí un rato apreciando al moreno hasta que su celular vibró a un lado: era el grupo que tenía con sus amigos.

 _Hey, ¿Ryan aun estará haciendo cosas con el video?_ , preguntaba James.

 _No lo sé, Ryan, si lees esto. ¡Pídele una cita, hombre!_ , esa era Nadia.

Y por mejor evitar las bromas de sus amigos, decidió apagar el aparato.

_ ¡Sabemos que nuestros mensajes te llegan! _

_Los está ignorando_ , escribió esta vez Ina y con eso, terminó de apagar el celular.

Miró una vez más su laptop con los videos y también la apagó. Apagó las cámaras, la luz de su habitación y se apagó él mismo metiéndose bajo las sabanas. Lo único que no podía apagar era el que su cerebro y corazón le recordaran al lindo cuidador, y por primera vez en el día... Ryan se permitió sonrojarse. Pasó un brazo por sus ojos y cayó en la cuenta de que... le gustaba Lance McClain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ir más temprano al Instituto era un placer. Nunca le había molestado levantarse temprano y ese día no era la excepción, no cuando podría adelantar muchísimo y... podría ver a cierta persona. Por cuestiones de horario no podía tomar el bus, pero consiguió que sus padres le dejaran el auto ya que ese día ellos no harían nada importante, y con esa noticia comenzaba bien la mañana pues no tendría que aguantar de nuevo a niños gritando, pero si tuvo que esperar un poco en el auto a que alguien abriera las puertas del edificio.

-Buenos días -murmuró a la misma chica del día anterior, cuyo nombre recordaba como Allura, luego de dar un breve trote al lugar al ver el movimiento en las puertas.

-¡Hey, regresaste! -saludó ella con una sonrisa- Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Lamento no haberte dicho ayer lo del pase -se disculpó algo apenada- Con tantas cosas en la cabeza a veces se me pasan algunas por alto -suspiró terminando de abrir la puerta, pues apenas comenzaba el día.

-No se preocupe -negó tranquilamente- Aun tengo tiempo para trabajar. Me gustaría empezar por grabar las exhibiciones más concurridas y luego... podría también hacerlo con los animales que más llaman la atención antes de que llegue la gente...

La chica asintió.

-Bueno, puedes entrar y hacer lo tuyo libremente -dijo haciéndose a un lado junto a un gesto con el brazo- ¡Bienvenido!

-Gracias.

Y sin perder más tiempo, procedió a hacer lo que venía a hacer. Pudo tomar distintos planos de las peceras que usualmente tenían mucho público. Se la pasó en distintos lugares, abarcando principalmente el área de dentro del edificio, y aun así, las dos horas sin gente que tenía no le alcanzaron. Pronto se hicieron las ocho y tuvo que tomar un pequeño descanso para un bocadillo antes de aprovechar al máximo la siguiente hora de poco público saliendo de nuevo alrededor de las once con más material útil, pero sin haber visto a Lance... Al día siguiente repitió el mismo proceso y ya con los tres días había recorrido completamente las exhibiciones dentro del edificio.

En su cuarta mañana en el Instituto ya había acabado con las exhibiciones de afuera, pues estas debía hacerlas si o si en horario público ya que a esas horas salían los animales, por lo que simplemente fue haciéndolos con el pasar de los días.

-Ah -jadeó al acabar una mañana, dando un largo trago de agua a su botella mientras pensaba sobre cuál especie especificar un poco más en su trabajo ahora.

Porque no importaba cuanto grabara, al final, editando con la mente más fresca muchas escenas se irían y debería llenar minutos especificando sobre alguna criatura que le llamara especialmente la atención.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó una voz tras él, por lo que no tardó en volverse.

-¿Luzco como si la necesitara? -ladeó algo curioso a un hombre de cabello blanco, brazo mecánico y vestimenta de cuidador- Porque me vendría bien un poco de ayuda...

El hombre exhaló una risita.

-Sí, luces así -asintió tendiéndole la mano protésica para presentarse- Takashi Shirogane, pero todos me dicen Shiro.

-Ryan Kinkade -asintió dándole un apretón, notando el suave calor del metal- Bueno... he grabado y tengo anotaciones de datos acerca de la mayoría de especies aquí, cosas cortas para incluir en mi proyecto, pero me preguntaba sobre cuál especificar ahora -explicó pensativo- Quizás... algún animal que no llame tanto la atención y no tenga sus buenos minutos de protagonismo, por lo cual sería interesante.

Shiro le escuchó atento y terminó por asentir.

-Bueno, en este momento no dispongo del tiempo para ayudarte como quisiera, pero se quien si lo hará -aseguró con una sonrisa- Sígueme -dijo comenzando a caminar hacia las afueras del edificio.

Le llevó entre la gente hasta una puerta que daba directamente a la mayoría de zonas traseras de los hábitats al aire libre y otras zonas solo para personal autorizado.

-¡Hey, Lance! -llamó Shiro al entrar en una pequeña casita que desde afuera se podía ver por un poco la parte de adentro, lucia como una simple área de descanso.

Pero la decoración de aquella habitación y el donde estaban había dejado de tener importancia para él, pues Shiro estaba llamando al chico de ojos azules, y todo empeoró dentro de Ryan al escuchar su voz decir:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno... veras, ¿recuerdas al estudiante del permiso?

-¿Si?

Le recordaba.

-Bueno, necesita algo de guía y ayuda, ya sabes -dijo el japonés encogiéndose de hombros- Y pensé que como ahora estabas libre... -alargó.

-Oh, genial. Dame un momento y salgo -había dicho simplemente.

Y si Ryan no hubiera estado nervioso internamente, se habría dado cuenta de lo actuado del momento, pues Shiro lucia algo incómodo en la puerta con aquel teatro, por lo que sonaba un poco forzado y Lance... bueno, Lance estaba dentro esperando y diciendo sus líneas al pie de la letra. El cubano había pasado esos días espiando al chico desde la lejanía mientras tramaba un plan para acercarse y pasar más tiempo juntos y era el momento de llevarlo a cabo.

Shiro salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta.

-Bueno... -alargó el mayor sin saber cómo había terminado enredado en un plan de Lance- ya está. Solo espera aquí, sale pronto -terminó amigable, dándole un toque en el hombro antes de irse a seguir con sus obligaciones.

Ryan solo pudo asentir y quedarse firmemente allí parado, mientras detrás de la puerta Lance estaba mirando su reloj, dando el tiempo suficiente y necesario para hacerse esperar.

-¿Cuánto más lo vas dejar plantado ahí afuera? -preguntó Keith bajo y casi sin interés mientras leía un libro acostado en uno de los cómodos sofás de la habitación.

El cubano solo sonrió y contó con sus dedos: seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, tomó aire y sonrió antes de abrir la puerta como si nada.

-Oh, el chico del otro día, ¡hola! -saludó de forma "relajada y casual" al menor.

Keith casi sintió ganas de golpearse en la cara con el libro. _Que falso_ , pensó echando una ojeada desde su lugar a la puerta, donde el serio moreno esperaba.

-Hola -devolvió Ryan de forma lenta.

-Bueno, vamos y así me hablas de lo que necesitas, ¿te parece? -preguntó Lance ensanchando su sonrisa.

-S-Si -asintió dando un paso atrás para seguirle.

-¡Regreso luego, Keith! -avisó antes de salir.

Y Keith solo bufó. Ese chico tenía que ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta de todo aquel drama, se dijo sin darle mayor importancia, mejor regresando a su libro.

Mientras avanzaban, Ryan explicaba lo que buscaba para terminar su proyecto y Lance escuchaba atentamente. El cubano duró un rato en silencio, pensativo hasta que se le ocurrieron algunas especies.

-Es algo difícil, pero seguro que encontramos algo para ti -aseguró confiado de ello, pues tenían muchos animales allí- Alejémonos de lo raro y extravagante. ¿Te sirven aves?

-Me sirven aves también -asintió.

-¡Perfecto! -sonrió y marcó el camino a su primera parada.

Sus brazos rozaban un poco al caminar y sus manos se topaban ocasionalmente. Estando así de cerca, Ryan podía mirarle de reojo y apreciar que Lance tenía pecas, cosa que no se le pudo hacer más lindo. Sin ningún problema le siguió algo embelesado y distraído. Pasaron de distintos tipos de gaviotas a los pelícanos, de distintos tipos de peces y crustáceos a plantas y nada terminaba de convencer a Ryan.

-Uh, chico difícil, me gusta -sonrió Lance al acabar con lo que le mostraba- Pero hemos acabado el catálogo de especies... -murmuró con un suave puchero por no haber conseguido nada, sentándose en una de las bancas frente a una pecera.

El menor le imitó y simplemente observó a su acompañante bajo la luz azul de la pecera; _hermoso_ , pensó antes de devolver su mirada a los animales detrás del vidrio. Observó con cuidado, hasta repasar el suelo marino y caer en algo.

-¿Qué es eso? -apuntó a una concha moviéndose en la arena.

Lance miró curioso en aquella dirección y entrecerró los ojos.

-Un... -alargó hasta estar seguro- ¿molusco? Una almeja, si -asintió observando.

-¿Las almejas se mueven? -indagó sorprendido por como escarbaba.

-Bueno, tienen un solo musculo que les sirve para eso y mantenerse cerradas fijamente... -murmuró y luego le observó, notando que lucía en verdad maravillado con aquello- Eh... ¿estás bien?

-Quiero hacerlo sobre la almeja -dijo con decisión y cierto brillo en los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿En serio? -preguntó con sorpresa.

Ryan solo volteó a verle y asintió decidido.

-Sí.

Lance suspiró y regresó a ver a la almeja.

-De todos los animales... escoges a una almeja -suspira sin entenderlo demasiado.

-Creo que para tener solo un musculo y vivir así, merece sus minutos de fama -dijo con una sonrisa.

Lance no dijo nada por un momento pues le parecía extraño el cómo pensaba, pero también... algo lindo.

-Bueno... es el día de suerte de la almeja -terminó por decir antes de levantarse- Vamos a buscar a tu espécimen.

Y dicho esto ambos fueron a una de las zonas para trabajadores del edificio. Habían varias habitaciones en donde Lance le dijo rápidamente para qué funcionaban: una era la "enfermería", allí iban a parar especies enfermas que necesitaban atención; zonas de guardado de elementos varios como trajes de buzo, comida, corales artificiales, entre otros; y finalmente otra zona con especies que se mantenían apartadas del público bien para incluirlas en exhibiciones luego o para trasladarlas a su nuevo hogar en otro acuario, bien sea dentro de las instalaciones o fuera de ellas.

-Estas de suerte que la zona infantil suele tener almejas y aquí guardamos las que no terminan en manos pegajosas -dijo encendiendo la luz, guiándole a una pecera llena de almejas- y las que no le damos de comer a las nutrias -murmuró levantando las cejas, pues no era un final muy lindo... aunque las nutrias si eran lindas- Bien, ¿cómo planeas retratar a tu... almeja? Porque no sé si grabarla por... diez minutos o menos mientras dices lo interesante que son sea bueno.

-Bueno, planeaba hacerlo -murmuró dando un par de golpecitos al vidrio.

-Es una pésima idea -suspiró mirando a las almejas-, pero es tu video.

-A menos que quieras aceptar salir en él hablando de ellas -propuso con cuidado, pues le apenaba un poco pedirle aquello.

Pero el contrario solo asintió sin pensárselo mucho.

-Está bien.

-¿En serio? -ladeó Ryan para mirarle.

-Sí, digo, si alguien guapo habla de algo... no tan entretenido, es mejor, ¿no? -sonrió coquetamente al decir aquello, pero su sonrisa se debilitó al ver la reacción del menor.

Ryan solo asintió con una sonrisa suave que le hacía lucir muy lindo.

-Eso sin duda sería de mucha ayuda -dijo mientras también tomaba la mano que el cubano tenía sobre la mesa.

-Eh, ¡ah! ¡Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo! -respondió nervioso- ¡Iré por una silla! ¿La luz de aquí te parece bien?

-Esta perfecta -asintió regresando su atención a las almejas mientras Lance salía corriendo a buscar una silla.

Mientras preparaban un poco el lugar, ninguno dijo alguna palabra, pues sus corazones ya estaban muy ocupados haciendo un montón de ruido en sus pechos.

-Bien... comienza cuando te sientas listo -informó al cuidador una vez listos.

-Bien -asintió Lance y tomó aire para comenzar- Ya... Las almejas son moluscos de la familia de la ostra, el mejillón o el berberecho. Por sus dos conchas unidas por un delgado filamento reciben el calificativo de bivalvos. La vida de la almeja es conocida hace miles de años, dado que desde siempre se consideró como alimento humano -comenzó a explicar con seguridad, pues ya había dado charlas y demás- Existen multitud de clases de almejas, entre ellas la almeja de carril o almeja fina ( _Ruditapes decussata_ ) o la chirla ( _Chamelea gallina_ )... Puedes poner fotos de estas, ¿no? -preguntó inclinándose hacia un lado, saliéndose de escena para mirar al chico.

-Lo haré.

-Bien -asintió-, prosigo... Estos seres de tamaños diversos se desplazan en aguas marinas de mediana profundidad mediante la acción de apertura y cierre de sus valvas fuertemente -dijo haciendo una pequeña demostración con sus manos- También pueden adentrarse en la arena escavando con su único musculo que sería la lengua. Las almejas pueden tener varios colores, aunque por lo general son grises con manchas oscuras. Se distinguen a simple vista las delgadas hendiduras de su exterior; las conchas de hasta cuatro centímetros de longitud mantienen a resguardo un cuerpo blando. Son organismos simples, no poseen cerebro ni ojos, solo cuentan con un aparato digestivo que incluye boca y recto, y un corazón. Por otra parte, el sistema circulatorio es abierto, lo cual significa que el agua se filtra naturalmente entre sus órganos y su sangre.

-Wow -exclamó Ryan sin poder contenerse.

Lance rió.

-Sí, wow. También es impresionante que los expertos afirmen que las almejas son unos de los animales de mayor antigüedad sobre el planeta tierra. Su longevidad, en condiciones naturales, puede alcanzar tranquilamente los ciento cincuenta años. Hay una especie de almeja gigante que puede vivir doscientos años, y pesar trescientos kilo gramos, cuyo nombre creo que simplemente era almeja gigante... -murmuró no muy seguro de esto último.

-¿Qué tipos de almejas se encuentran en el Instituto?

-Bueno... existen muchos tipos de almeja, pero las dos que resaltan aquí son la almeja dorada ( _Tapes aureus_ ). Su nombre viene dado por los tonos dorados de su concha -explicó tomando la almeja para mostrarla- Y la otra sería la almeja rubia ( _Tapes_ _rhomboideus_ ): de tonalidades rojizas, la caracterizan las líneas zigzagueantes del exterior... Es una lástima que no avisaras antes sobre las almejas, Shiro tiene una linda colección de conchas -recordó rascándose la nuca.

-¿Crees que pueda traerlas después? -preguntó asomándose por un lado un momento para verle.

-No creo que le moleste.

-¿Puedes describirlas aun así? Usaría el audio luego.

-Bien, bueno... -alargó intentando recordar cuales tenía- Como otros ejemplos esta la almeja japónica ( _Ruditapes philippinarum_ ): se encuentran colonias en costas inglesas y francesas, aunque también se ha extendido su presencia hasta Italia y España. Su característica principal son sus líneas bien definidas; la tonalidad de esta variante oscila entre el negro y gris, y el tostado. La almeja francesa: se distingue por su color oscuro. Su hábitat suele desarrollarse en La Vendée, Normandía y Bretaña. Almeja babosa ( _Venerupis pullastra_ ): se reconoce por sus conchas quebradizas. Almeja de Islandia: son famosas por sus especímenes de hasta doscientos años. Esta variedad puede llegar a ser de al final de su vida.... y creo que son todas las que recuerdo -exhaló una risita.

-Está bien -dijo imitando su risa- Prosigue.

-Como ya mencioné, las almejas viven escondidas en el fondo arenoso, el modo de mantenerse a salvo de sus depredadores es ocultándose bajo la arena. En el caso de las chirlas o de las almejas finas, pueden encontrarse en el Canal de la Mancha, el litoral atlántico y, en menor medida, el Mediterráneo -dijo recordando un poco antes de seguir- El alimento de las almejas es el plancton marino. Para ingerirlo, disponen de un sistema similar a un sifón; gracias a este "dispositivo" -dijo e hizo las comillas con sus dedos-, son capaces de mantenerse a salvo bajo treinta centímetros de arena cuando baja el mar.

-¿Cómo es su reproducción? -preguntó a pesar de que sabía que sus amigos le molestarían por esa pregunta en un futuro si llegaban a ver el vídeo, o si decidía incluir esa parte.

-La vida de la almeja es muy frágil en sus comienzos. Estos moluscos realizan su fecundación de manera externa. Una vez que los huevos han sido fecundados, se produce la larva; las crías se alejan del seno familiar arrastrados por las corrientes. Con una medida de apenas un cuarto de milímetro estará lista para enterrarse en el fondo del mar -respondió Lance sin problemas- Allí, bajo la arena, la larva comienza una metamorfosis lenta y continúa; lo primero que la larva perderá será el órgano con el cual se deslizaba en la corriente. Después desarrollará branquias y valvas, que irán mutando hasta convertirse en conchas.

-Y... bien, eso es todo -asintió feliz con el resultado.

Lance suspiró con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas contento con ello?

-Sí, solo es una lástima que no pueda tener alguna grabación de ellos moviéndose -murmuró pensativo, cayendo en cuenta de ello.

-Nunca digas nunca -dijo el cubano levantándose- Espérame aquí -y en seguida salió de la habitación bajo la mirada curiosa del chico.

-¿Está bien? -alargó extrañado, yendo a hacer unas cuantas tomas de las almejas, pues uniendo estas a las de la zona para niños, estaría completa, aunque algo corto.

-¡Ta-Da! -canturreó Lance al volver con una bolsa de sal marina- Llegó tu salvador. De nada, de nada -continuó con una voz grave, avanzando hacia la mesa para abrir la bolsa.

-¿Y eso es para...?

-Shh, shh, no preguntes y solo disfruta la magia McClain -le cortó echando algo que sal en la mesa para luego tomar una almeja de la pecera y dejarla en medio de los pequeños granos blancos- Ahora, apunta tu cámara allí y esperemos -dijo agachándose al borde de la mesa, expectante.

Ryan solo obedeció apuntando la cámara en el trípode a la almeja y luego se agachó junto al cuidador para observar, pero luego de unos dos minutos preguntó:

-¿Qué esperamos?

-A que me invites a una cita o a que la almeja coma la sal, lo que ocurra primero -dijo un tanto divertido, sin apartar la vista de la almeja.

El menor parpadeó algo impresionado.

-Parece que lo de la almeja ocurrirá primero -murmuró el cubano observando como el molusco abría lentamente sus placas.

Pero Ryan no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Tomó el mentón del contrario para que le viera y preguntó:

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? -preguntó seria y nerviosamente, pues aquello era muy espontáneo.

Pero Lance sin duda era alguien espontáneo. Sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías -dijo con un ligero sonrojo- Digo, después de todos estos días sin ir por mi zona tuve que decirlo, pensé que solo yo me había imaginado ese click.

-¿Click?

-Sí, ya sabes... click -rió- Cuando te vi tan concentrado grabando y tomando fotos -contó con una pequeña sonrisa-, me dije: Vaya, ese chico serio se ve guapo... Y mira que convivo con gente seria a diario y estos no se ven tan guapos -dijo pensando divertidamente en Keith y su mullet por un momento.

Ryan parpadeó.

-Esto... ¿esto es un halago?

-¡Lo es! -rió Lance y justo en ese momento volteó a ver a la almeja, la cual ya estaba pasando lentamente su lengua por los granos de sal- ¡Mira! -exclamó.

Ryan volteó y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a una almeja hacer algo realmente.

-Sorprendente -admitió y su lado nerd estaba más que ansioso de comenzar a editar todo aquello para mostrar eso a sus compañeros.

El cubano no podía dejar de pensar que aquel chico era realmente lindo por emocionarse con algo así. Tendría una cita con un nerd que parecía un chico serio y rudo.

-Si esto te gusta, amarías el plancton.

-¿Plancton? -preguntó mirándole curioso.

Y mientras Lance le explicaba lo que era el plancton, la almeja continuaba con su sal.

Al acabar el vídeo, los dos morenos siguieron hablando y no solo sobre plancton, si no sobre ellos mismos para conocerse un poco más. Charlas banales, otras más interesantes y pequeñas bromas pasaron en las siguientes horas mientras ambos estaban allí sentados sin mucha interrupción. Se sentían extrañamente cómodos el uno con el otro a pesar de ser distintos, de cierta forma se complementaban y no podían parar. Esto anterior se demostraba en la forma en que Lance sonreía sin altanería, haciendo que su nariz se arrugara un poco y que sus ojos brillasen cual gemas, haciendo resaltar sus pecas en las cuales Ryan estuvo seguro de que si quería, podía trazar distintas constelaciones. El menor guardaba cada detalle del contrario para sí, y Lance no estaba lejos de hacer lo mismo, él adoraba la forma en la que por cosas simples el chico se emocionaba y sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y una enorme disposición a escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir hasta que el tiempo juntos acabó.

-¿Lance? Es hora de cerrar -se escuchó tocar la puerta a Hunk, quien se retiró luego de eso para no interrumpir nada y para no traumarse si las cosas iban demasiado bien.

El cubano miró al más joven.

-Parece que el tiempo se nos fue volando -exhaló con una risita, rascándose la nuca con algo de pena al caer en ello.

La despedida no fue la gran cosa, pues el universitario volvería una vez más en cuanto pudiera ver la colección de conchas de Shiro. Y mientras Lance le veía ir al auto desde la puerta del Altea, la curiosidad le llenó al verlo regresar.

-Casi lo olvidaba -dijo el más joven entregándole su celular- ¿Me das tu número?

El cubano rió y asintió escribiendo su número en el celular.

-Vete ya, se hace tarde.

Ryan asintió y observando los dígitos en su celular, se dio media vuelta y se permitió sonreír un poco de vuelta al auto, donde escribió un corto mensaje que Lance sintió llegar algunos segundos después con la vibración de su celular.

_ Buenas noches, sharkshooter ;) _

Lance suspiró. Si, en definitiva había sido buena idea contarle sobre su experiencia con tiburones y como de bueno era alimentando a los mismos.

-Aun lo tienes, Lancey Lance -se dijo disparando pistolas con sus dedos antes de solo entrar de vuelta en el edificio.


	3. Chapter 3

El día de la presentación del vídeo había llegado y Ryan no podía haber obtenido una mejor calificación por su documental, no solo por estar bien ejecutado, si no por ser educativo y entretenido.

-¿A quién no le gustan los documentales de animales? -le había dicho el profesor con una sonrisa al momento de entregar la nota del material- El aprendizaje también es arte, señor Kinkade.

Y con esas palabras, el moreno había salido con una leve sonrisa del salón. Podía escuchar la liberación de las vacaciones cerca: todo un mes de descanso para él solito y sus hobbies, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que su celular vibró y observó el nombre en la pantalla:

_ Sharkshooter ha enviado un mensaje _

_ Hey, ¿ya presentaste tu proyecto? _

_ Fui la sensación, lo sé, lamento haber opacado al resto ;) _

Ryan sonrió irremediablemente y comenzó a caminar fuera del edificio.

_ Si, acabo de salir _

_ En definitiva fuiste la mejor parte, un buen modelo y profesor :) _

_  
Oh, chico, ¡me alegra! _

_ Entonces... ¿cena de celebración? _

_ Si, aun te debo una cita _

_ ¿Algún lugar en especial a dónde quieras ir? _

Esto último lo escribió con nerviosismo y se salió del chat, y de la aplicación para poder avanzar sin peligro por los pasillos.

En los últimos días había estado mensajeandose con Lance y pensando a dónde podían ir para su cita, y aunque tenía un par de ideas, no estaba totalmente seguro pero aun había tiempo de cambiar de planes y hacer algo que le gustase mucho al cubano.

Al salir del edificio su celular vibró de nuevo y de forma automática desbloqueó el aparato. Nunca había usado tanto el celular como en esos días.

_ Estamos en el césped en Tierra de nadie, cerca de la fuente. _

_¡Y es contigo Ryan! Queremos ver tu proyecto. Aposté con James e Ina a que era súper aburrido otra vez!_ , escribió Nadia.

 _¡Yo no he apostado nada! Estar allí mientras lo hacían no significa que haya apostado_ _,_ respondió James.

 _Yo sí. Voy en diez minutos_ , mandó Ina.

Ryan suspiró.

Salió del grupo para revisar si Lance ya había leído su mensaje, pero seguía en gris, por lo que decidió responder a sus amigos.

_ Ya voy y no quedó aburrido, el profesor y algunos compañeros me felicitaron. _

_ Los profesores no cuentan, Ryan. _

_Les esperamos_ _,_ respondió Nadia.

Caminó sin más remedio al encuentro de sus amigos en la Tierra de nadie, el cual no era más que un espacio público que consistía en una serie de áreas verdes dentro de los terrenos de la Universidad, llamada así por no pertenecer a ninguna de las facultades que la rodean, sino más bien ser un espacio compartido. Y Ryan se había tomado la molestia de investigar todo eso porque le causaba curiosidad el nombre.

Una vez llegó a la zona de la fuente, miró alrededor para ubicar a sus amigos mientras sacaba el celular para preguntarles donde estaban exactamente, pero otro mensaje justo llegaba.

_ No lo sé, ¡sorpréndeme! _

_ A dónde quieras llevarme está bien, no soy exigente. Incluso si es un McDonald se puede tener una buena cita y amo sus papas :) _

El chico sonrió. Lance no podía ser más tierno, y se alegraba de tener una buena tarde planeada fuera de un McDonald.

_ Gracias por decirme sutilmente que tomas en cuenta mi presupuesto de estudiante. _

Envió bromeando un poco.

_ Oye, no te juzgo. Mi vida universitaria la viví a base de ramen instantáneo y pizzas. _

_ Hunk es testigo de ello y sin él probablemente no habría comido más que eso... _

_ Yo solo soy feliz con pasar el rato contigo así sea que solo comamos un helado... Además, ahora soy un hombre asalariado, también podría invitarte ;) _

_ Puedo ser tu sugar daddy si tienes problemas, guapo. _

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse y sonrojarse ante aquello. Levantó la vista un momento del celular mientras caminaba y ubicó a sus amigos a lo lejos, por lo que fue hacia allí mientras escribía una respuesta.

_ Agradezco la interesante oferta, pero de momento no te preocupes. _

_ Nos veremos esta tarde frente al centro comercial. _

_ Allí estaré. Debo regresar a trabajar, Keith me tiró un pescado por estar distraído... _

_ Suerte. _

_ ¡La necesitaré! Nos vemos en la noche. _

Sonrió y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a sus amigos, los cuales le miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Nadia se aclaró la garganta.

-Ah, que idiota nos vuelve el amor -suspiró al verle así de atontado.

El moreno paró al escucharle e hizo una mueca.

-No sé de qué me hablas -murmuró sentándose junto a James en el césped.

-¿Ah, no? -alargó con diversión- Yo digo que sí y tiene nombre y apellido.

-Lance McClain -tarareó James con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Tú también? -preguntó sintiéndose traicionado por su mejor amigo.

-Yo solo estoy feliz por ti y aprovecho de cumplir mi parte de bullying de mejores amigos -dijo el castaño.

Ryan negó y se acomodó la mochila entre las piernas para comenzar a sacar su computadora.

-Si... claro -murmuró dejando la maquina sobre la mochila para encenderla.

-Yo solo quiero saber cuándo se casan, quiero ser dama de honor -asintió Nadia- Hola, Inna. Si Ryan y Lance se casaran, ¿también quieres ser dama de honor? Ya que James será la madrina -juega mientras la rubia se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Hey! En dado caso yo solo sería el padrino... y no creo que exista eso de madrina en una boda... ¿o sí? -ladeó James, curioso.

-No lo sé -dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros- ¡El punto es que deberían casarse pronto! Me gustan los vestidos de dama de honor, pero solo si son diferentes... a Inna le quedaría bien uno largo, ¿no?

-No voy a usar un vestido -negó inexpresiva la rubia- Usaré un traje.

-¡Buena decisión! Es muy actual -aprobó Nadia.

Y mientras sus amigos seguían charlando sobre su inexistente boda, Ryan solo buscaba el vídeo de su proyecto para ponerlo y luego conectar su pequeña corneta. Al tener todo listo, cortó la charla sobre los centros de mesa.

-No quiero arruinar sus fantasías, pero tomen -dijo pasándoles la laptop- Debo irme temprano a casa hoy ya que tengo compromisos...

-¡¿Compromisos de carácter sexual?! -exclamó Nadia y Ryan se tapó la cara con ambas manos para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Por Dios, solo ve el vídeo.

-Pues no lo negó -observó Inna.

-Vaya, amigo... -alargó James con sorpresa.

-¡No es así! -negó rehusándose a mirarlos- Solo vean el vídeo o me iré -murmuró más calmado.

Los tres mantuvieron un corto silencio.

-Bueno, si dice que no es así, no es así -dijo la morena restándole importancia.

-Sí, nuestro Kinkade llegará puro hasta el matrimonio -aprobó el castaño- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ryan.

-Ese es nuestro, pequeño, lo hemos criado tan bien -le siguió la chica antes de poner a reproducir el vídeo.

Y Ryan estuvo feliz de que centraran su atención en otra cosa.

Una vez que pudo liberarse de la Universidad, se fue a casa a alistarse y preparar un par de cosas para la cita, la cual constaba de una salida al cine y una rica cena en un restaurante al que había ido hace tiempo con sus padres.

-Creo que esto será suficiente -se dijo al verse al espejo.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso y que no se había cambiado unas tres veces antes de encontrar un atuendo que le convenciera.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que era mejor partir si quería llegar a tiempo a su encuentro, por lo que tomó su cartera y llaves de la casa para salir... Era una lástima que sus padres estuvieran trabajando y no pudieran prestarle el auto, pues aunque el camino al centro comercial no era especialmente largo (solo un par de paradas en bus), el restaurante al que quería llevar a su cita si estaba un poco más alejado.

Ryan se pasó todo el camino mirando por la ventana mientras nerviosamente jugaba con sus dedos. No podía evitar sentirse un poco inseguro, pensar que en algún momento el hombre se aburriría de las charlas que sus amigos a veces bromeaban con que eran "aburridas"... no podía evitar el sentirse así pues realmente era la primera vez que le interesaba tanto alguien.

Su celular vibró.

_ Ya estoy aquí, guapo. _

_ Estoy nervioso, por favor dime que no soy el único, lol _

Inevitablemente el moreno sonrió por aquello y se relajó un poco, al menos no era solo él.

_ No lo eres. Llegaré pronto. _

Luego de eso no hubo más mensajes, pero se sentía un poco mejor, tanto que cuando bajó del bus y caminó entre la gente buscando al cubano con la mirada, no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se posara en su rostro.

-¡Hola! -le recibió Lance moviendo la mano al levantarse de una banca.

-Hola -respondió quedándose frente a él mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Se sonrojó- Uhm, ¿ya estás listo?

-Desde que nací -asintió con una sonrisa, balanceándose un poco sobre sus talones- ¿Qué haremos entonces? -preguntó con curiosidad, comenzando a avanzar dentro del centro comercial.

-Pensaba en que podríamos ver esa película que querías -comentó.

-Oh, ¿esa de terror? -sonrió.

Mientras caminaban lado a lado, Ryan pudo notar como sus manos se rozaban.

-Sí, esa de terror -asintió tomando su mano de forma tímida (pues miraba hacia otro lado), pero segura ya que no dudaba en su agarre.

Lance se sonrojó y solo correspondió entrelazando sus dedos, no comentando sobre ello.

-¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿no vas a asustarte? -picó un poco divertido a cambio, solo por molestar.

El menor exhaló una risita.

-¿Crees que me asustaré?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Pidge dijo que es absolutamente aterradora y vi el tráiler! -asintió pareciendo muy seguro de que Ryan iba a asustarse- Pero no te preocupes, puedes abrigarte y sentirte seguro entre este par de armas -dijo levantando sus brazos, haciendo referencia a sus bíceps- ¡Paow, paow!

 _Qué lindo_ , pensó Ryan manteniendo su leve sonrisa.

-Está bien, gracias por la oferta.

Y sin duda estaba listo para asustarse, pues no era de ver comúnmente películas de terror y no sabía qué esperar.

Luego de correr con la suerte de que una función comenzara a esa hora, se sentaron hasta atrás con sus palomitas con un muy emocionado Lance.

-Ahh, ¡ya empieza! -murmuró inclinándose hacía él, acurrucándose un poco para evitar el frío y alcanzar las palomitas.

Los primeros minutos estuvieron bien, Ryan no podía evitar apreciar el trabajo cinematográfico hecho, pues era un cinéfilo, mas al llegar a un momento de tensión, "un susto" saltó a la pantalla y no hizo más que tensarse un poco en su lugar, mientras que Lance...

-¡Ah! -exclamó saltando en su lugar para luego esconder la cara en el hombro del chico mientras la escena se desarrollaba.

Ryan solo pudo acariciar su espalda con cuidado, intentando reconfortarle, pero la cosa no acabó allí ni fue a mejor. Lance era muy inquieto y se removía y movía, se tapaba los ojos y hacia ruiditos ante cada escena que le pusiera los pelos de punta. Para cuando salieron de la sala de cine, miró curioso al cubano.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó alejándolo de la multitud que salía de la función.

Él asintió abrazándose a sí mismo, estaba sonrojado y apenado por cómo había actuado en la sala. _Seguro que piensa que fui molesto_ , pensó mirando al suelo.

-Si... lo siento -murmuró.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? -preguntó sin entender.

Lance le miró.

-Por ser... ¡fui molesto!

-¿Lo fuiste? -ladeó con impresión- Estabas asustado, es normal, yo también lo estaba...

-Pero... -comenzó Lance con un puchero.

-Tranquilo, está bien -le restó importancia, animándose a abrazarle- Fue lindo tenerte entre mis brazos.

-Basta de hacerme sonrojar -se quejó abrazándole de vuelta- ¿No te resultó nadita molesto?

-Nadita -aseguró.

-No te pude tener entre mis fuertes bíceps -murmuró y Ryan rió.

-Eso es un problema que puede arreglarse -dijo tranquilo, dejando el brazo del mayor sobre sus hombros- Ahora que estoy entre tus fuertes brazos, vamos, aun debo invitarte a cenar.

-Oh, perfecto -rió recuperando el buen humor- No comentes eso en el trabajo o van a molestarme... ¿Puedo decir que ninguno se asustó?

-Puedes.

-¡Perfecto! -asintió feliz y algo aliviado por evitarse las bromas de sus compañeros- ¿Por dónde, guapo hombre joven?

-Yo le guio, guapo hombre -asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, siguiéndole el juego.

Y entre ligeros juegos, sonrisas y charlas llegaron a la parada de buses, y pasaron el resto del viaje en el transporte tomados de las manos hasta dos estaciones más.

-Es aquí -avisó Ryan al levantarse, llevando consigo al cubano, que miraba curioso por una pista de a dónde irían.

Lance no podía evitar mirar con curiosidad la zona, ya que esta lucía costosa.

-Que elegancia la de Francia -susurró por el montón de tiendas elegantes por las que pasaban- Nunca había venido a esta parte... En general no salgo mucho del Instituto o de casa -rió.

-Yo solo he venido con mis padres y a casa de uno que otro compañero -comentó el menor mirando los edificios- Es una arquitectura bonita, me gusta aquí.

Sin duda lo era. Los edificios eran nuevos, pero con un toque a la antigua Grecia que combinaba con las calles de adoquines y farolas en la noche, ofrecían un paseo exquisito junto a los arreglados jardines de la acera y el oscuro cielo estrellado.

A paso tranquilo para disfrutar del paseo, llegaron a su destino: un restaurante igual de lindo que todo ese lugar. Blanco y en colores pasteles: The Blue Diamond, era un lugar al aire libre bien iluminado, con fuentes, pequeñas corrientes de agua y lindos jardines en donde las mesas estaban dispuestas y las personas podían comer bajo las estrellas.

-Mesa para dos, reservación de Ryan Kinkade -habló al hombre con smoking encargado de las mesas.

El sujeto miró la lista antes de asentir y sonreír.

-Por supuesto, señor Kinkade, síganme -dijo luego de una ligera reverencia, adelantándose con dos menús para llevarles a su mesa.

-Increíble, señor Kinkade -asintió Lance jugando un poco, más que maravillado con el lugar.

Había luces de navidad por todos lados y para llegar a su mesa tuvieron que pasar un pequeño puente de madera.

-Solo pediremos el ramen instantáneo -le susurró con una sonrisita y Lance reprimió una carcajada.

-¡No te burles de mi pobreza universitaria! -se quejó dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas.

Ryan rió bajo junto a él.

-Su mesa -indicó el hombre al llegar- Cuando estén listos para pedir, toquen el timbre. Hay indicaciones hacia los lavabos por allí y otras más para ir a los jardines -explicó entregando los menús y además acomodando la mesa para ellos- Tengan una buena velada.

-Gracias -respondieron al unísono.

Una vez solos, cada quien tomó asiento y ojearon el menú del día.

-Vaya, este lugar realmente es algo -murmuró Lance-, pero no veo el ramen -negó paseando la vista por las delicadeces en la carta- Ha perdido una estrella para mí.

-Ahora temo no haberte invitado al lugar apropiado -comentó Ryan con una sonrisa que no había abandonado su rostro.

El mayor exhaló una risita.

Luego de que ambos realizaran su pedido y pidieran algo de beber mientras esperaban, retomaron su charla.

-¿En qué has pensado trabajar cuando salgas de la Universidad? -preguntó Lance al pasar con cuidado su dedo sobre el borde de la copa.

-He pensado en dedicarme a los documentales -asintió emocionado de pensar en ello, pero manteniéndose impasible en su mayoría- Hay muchos temas que tratar ahí afuera para que la gente conozca, aunque algunos parezcan aburridos, realmente no lo son, solo depende de la perspectiva.

El contrarío asintió con una ligera sonrisa por el entusiasmo por su trabajo.

-Eso me parece muy bien... Y, hablando de documentales, el Instituto estaría encantado de recibir tu trabajo si quisieras un lugar para exponerlo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Sería una buena introducción en general, aunque la parte de los bivalvos se quedarían en la exhibición de moluscos.

-Oh, si quieren algo más general para una introducción podría arreglarlo para ustedes, no habría problemas -respondió seguro- Además... así quizás podría visitarte por más tiempo en el trabajo -murmuró alcanzando su mano sobre la mesa para tomarla.

Lance se sonrojó inevitablemente.

-Eso sería genial... Aunque a mi compañero Keith no le agrada que este distraído en mis turnos -rió ligeramente.

-Uhm... pues lo siento, Keith -suspiró.

Entre charlas y pequeños juegos coquetos de manos (y bajo la mesa por parte del mayor), terminaron la cena para luego dar un corto paseo por los lindos e iluminados jardines y luego regresar a la parada de bus.

-Ahh, estoy lleno... Nunca pensé que un lugar así tuviera buenos precios -murmuró Lance sobando su estómago- Sin duda alguna regresaré... con o sin ti -dijo hacia Ryan.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado -asintió subiendo al bus que justo llegaba- Te acompañare a casa -comentó al sentarse.

-Oh, no es necesario, puedes perder el ultimo bus y me sentiría mal si tuvieras que irte caminando a casa -suspiró considerando lo lejos.

-Déjame acompañarte, ¿no ha sido una cita...? -alargó apenado sin saber cómo puntuarla.

-¿Perfecta? -le ayudó Lance- Si, lo fue... si ignoramos que fui un total cobarde en el cine -tarareó.

-No lo fuiste.

-Uhm, sigue diciendo eso un poco más y lo creeré.

-Es la idea -asintió.

Luego de discutirlo un poco, Lance había terminado accediendo a que Ryan le acompañara a casa y, veinte minutos después, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento del cubano en el complejo residencial donde también habitaba el resto del equipo del Instituto.

Nerviosamente Lance abrió la puerta y desde allí se podía observar muy poco del lugar, pues tenía las luces apagadas.

-Bueno... creo que ya es momento del beso de despedida, ¿no crees? Te lo has ganado -murmuró el mayor con una ligera sonrisa.

Ryan solo se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Si consideras que lo he ganado, entonces está bien.

Lance sonrió coquetamente y Ryan contuvo la respiración a la vez que el hombre pasaba los brazos por su cuello, acercándose a su cara. Ambos no pudieron evitar cerrar los ojos ante el toque de ambos labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. El menor colocó sus manos en la cintura del contrario, empujándole inconscientemente contra la pared mientras poco a poco el beso aumentaba de intensidad y se convertía en algo más.

-¿Q-Quieres...? ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche? -jadeó Lance al separarse por falta de oxígeno, manteniendo ambos rostros juntos, rozando sus narices- Ya es muy tarde...

Y Ryan lo consideró, teniendo al cubano así entre sus brazos, sonrojado y con los labios rojos, su raciocinio se iba haciendo añicos ante lo hermoso que era el hombre... ya podía escuchar las burlas de sus amigos si se llegaban a enterar de que no llegaría virgen al matrimonio.

-Me encantaría -terminó por sonreír, acariciando su mejilla con cariño.

El castaño sonrió ante su respuesta, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio con ojos brillantes. Miró a ambos lados antes de llevarse consigo a Ryan dentro del departamento para poder continuar con la sesión de besos en privado... sesión que sin duda terminó en algo más esa noche... y en todas las noches y días siguientes.

Ryan Kinkade nunca habría pensado que por grabar accidentalmente a aquel chico que le pareció lindo, terminaría encontrando algo más interesando y hermoso que los documentales. Sin duda se consideraba afortunado.


End file.
